Aftershocks
by Microdotty
Summary: This story takes place right after the 4th season episode Nightcrawler


** Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production. No copyright infringement is intended. I thought the characters needed the exercise. References to and dialogue snippets taken from Nightcrawler, The Triumvirate, Utopia Now **

**Author: Microdotty**

**Rating: PG13 - Violent situations**

**Written: November 2002 - March 2003**

**Time setting: This story is set in an Alternate Universe, taking place in the 4th season right after Nightcrawler.**

** Aftershocks**

**Part one: The Agency **

**November 1986**

Amanda unlocked the door to the Q bureau and walked inside. Making her way over to the refrigerator, she put in the milk and bread she had bought at the store that morning. It had been two weeks since she had been in the office, one week since Lee had rescued her from Addi Birol, one glorious week since Lee had proposed to her. They had been together as often as they could since then. In fact, Lee was the reason she had recovered from the ordeal of her kidnapping in record time, and she was positively glowing with love and happiness. She sat at her desk and began to sort through the folders on it. She heard the door open behind her and she paused, a smile forming on her lips, thinking it must be Lee. It wasn't though; it was Billy. 

Amanda greeted him as he walked in front of her desk, "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Amanda."

"If you're looking for Lee, he's not in yet."

"Actually, I was looking for you, Amanda." The tone in his voice and his expression told Amanda that something wasn't right.

"What is it, sir?" she asked, trepidation in her voice.

"Amanda, there's no easy way to tell you this. Lee is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Amanda's voice began to quiver. "Sir, is Lee dead?"

"No, no, Amanda. Lee's not dead, he's gone. He asked for a transfer to the Rome office, and I'm approving it."

Amanda thought frantically. They had been together at his apartment until after midnight. She remembered all the promises they had whispered to each other, the words of love, the passion in their embraces and kisses. "When did he ask for the transfer?"

"He called me last night, right after midnight."

Amanda suddenly found it hard to breathe. He must have called Billy as soon as she had left. Everything he had told her was a lie. Everything was a lie. 

"Are you all right, Amanda?"

She nodded numbly.

Billy handed her an envelope. "Lee gave me this letter to give to you. He said it would explain."

Amanda took it with a shaking hand, tempted to toss it into the trash, unopened. Oh, Lee must be having quite a laugh at her expense. How could she have been so stupid to think that she could have captured his attention and kept it for long? She had known from the beginning that he was a playboy, but had come to believe that he had changed. He had been so convincing, but to him, it was probably nothing more than a game. Now, he was tired of playing and was tossing her away.

Billy turned to leave, saying, "Amanda, if you need to talk, I'll be in my office." She sat there for several long minutes staring at her name on the envelope, written in Lee's hand. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about how much she loved him, even now. With trembling fingers, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She tried to read it, but her eyes wouldn't focus, the words swimming in front of her eyes. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and with a defeated sigh, again attempted to read:

_ My dearest Amanda, _

_Please know that I love you, and will always love you. I can only imagine the pain I am causing you with this decision to leave you and Washington. Leaving is the hardest decision I have ever had to make, and I hope that I can make you understand why I have to. The past three years with you have been the absolute best of my life. You taught me so much about people, about relationships and about love. Especially love. All my life, I had been looking for the love that you so willingly offered to me. Being with you seems as essential to me as breathing. If it were possible, I would want nothing more than to be with you forever, to marry you, to be your husband. Reality though, has a nasty way of shattering dreams. Heaven knows it has shattered more of mine than I care to remember. And that's why I have to leave._

Amanda stopped reading, wiping more tears from her eyes, trying to make sense of what Lee was saying. He loved her, and he had to leave? What kind of twisted reasoning was that? She turned her attention back to the letter.

_All week, I've been having a recurring nightmare about your kidnapping. And in it, I don't save you. Amanda, I **don't** save you. Addi Birol stands over your lifeless body, mocking me, telling me it's my fault, that the only reason you're dead is because of me . That's when it hit me. Amanda, all I've ever done is put you in danger. From the moment I pushed that package into your hands at the train station, you've been in danger. And it **is** all my fault. So, I'm leaving. Please, resign from the Agency; go back to the nice safe world I so carelessly and thoughtlessly pulled you out of. I know you'll never be able to forgive me for leaving you like this, but Amanda, know that I will always love you. You are my heart, and I will carry you with me wherever I go._

_All my love, _

_Lee_

Amanda carefully refolded the letter and put it back into the tattered envelope. She sat back in her chair, silently weeping. After a few moments, she straightened her shoulders and sat upright. She had some decisions to make. Half an hour later she left the Q Bureau, knowing exactly what she had to do. She went down the stairs and took the elevator to the bullpen level and made her way to Billy's office. At his wave she entered. "Billy, I need to talk with you."

**Part two: The Agency **

**May 1987**

"So how's everything in Washington, Billy?" Lee's voice crackled over the long distance line, the question heavy with unspoken meaning.

"Oh, everything's fine here, Lee," he replied, as if oblivious to Lee's real purpose. He wasn't going to make it easy for him. If Lee wanted information, he'd have to ask for it, even if Billy wouldn't tell him anything. 

"Hell, Billy. You know what I want to know. Why do you put me through this every time I call?" Lee asked in exasperation. "Any word from . . . " he cleared his throat before saying with a break in his voice, " . . . her?" 

Billy thought for a moment, remembering his promise to Amanda. He stuck to his lie, "I really haven't kept up with her, Lee. I've told you that time and again." He heard the defeated sigh on the other end of the phone line.

"In six months, she hasn't called or come to see you? I find that very hard to believe. Amanda wouldn't turn her back on her friends."

"She would if her heart were broken, Lee. And believe me, it was shattered. The day you left I had to help her put the pieces back together. When she told me about your engagement and why you felt you had to leave her, my heart broke for her."

"Billy, leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I didn't know what else I could do. If she were hurt or," lowering his voice, he continued, "killed, because of me, I could never forgive myself. I couldn't live with that. Billy, I did it for her."

"That's right, Lee, try to convince yourself you were right. I hope it's made you happy. I know it split up my best team." 

"Billy, if I could have done it differently . . ."

Billy looked up and saw Amanda outside his office door. "Listen, Lee, I've got to go now. We'll finish this later."

As he hung up the phone, he smiled and waved at Amanda to come in.

"Good morning, sir. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Just taking a report from an agent, and we were just finishing up. As always, you have impeccable timing."

"What did you want to see me about, Billy?"

"I've gotten very good reports from all of your Agency instructors. Once you pass your final tests, you'll be a fully qualified agent. I know you've being doing well with your present assignment, but I was wondering if you would like to be Francine's partner in the Q Bureau."

Amanda had been working in crypto since Lee left. She hadn't been able to bring herself to set foot in the office where they had worked. "Billy, I don't know about that. The memories might be too overwhelming, and I'm not sure how effective I'd be."

"Amanda, I've never known you to be less than professional, but if you don't feel you can handle it, I understand. I just hate seeing your great field skills wasted in crypto, and you were so good in the Q Bureau."

Amanda said quietly, "We were good, Billy. Lee and I were good together. Would I be as effective without him?"

"You'll never know unless you try. Amanda, six months ago you could have quit, but you didn't. You stuck to a rigorous training schedule and aced all your courses. You outperformed all the other agent candidates in nearly every category. Why did you stay, if you aren't willing to put all your training to use?"

Amanda straightened up, looked at him and replied with determination in her voice, "You're right, Billy. To tell you the truth, I've been getting bored in crypto, and I do miss the field. Does Francine know?"

"She's the one who requested you, Amanda."

"Really?"

"Really. She knows how hard you've worked and she's very impressed with your abilities."

"Gosh, I never thought I'd hear anything like that from Francine."

"You've come a long way, Amanda. Of course, **I **never had a doubt."

"That's why they pay you the big bucks, Billy," she said with a smile.

Billy laughed. "So, can I make it official?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to get back in the field. Thanks for everything."

**Part three: 4247 Maplewood Drive**

**September 1987**

Amanda rushed down the stairs, the long skirt of her black evening gown swirling behind her. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and put on the strappy high heel shoes she had carried downstairs. She looked in the mirror by the door and tucked in the wispy strands that had come loose from her elegant chignon.

As she walked into the kitchen, Philip, who was standing in front of the refrigerator investigating the contents, looked up and let out a low whistle. "Wow, mom, you sure look great. You have a date tonight?"

Dotty glanced over from where she was preparing a salad and took in her attire. "Amanda, you told me you had to work tonight. Don't tell me you're dressed like that to work in the editing room."

Amanda smiled. "No, Mother. I'm not working in the editing room. We're premiering a documentary tonight, with a reception afterwards."

"Uh huh," Dotty replied with a look that said she didn't believe a word of it.

Amanda continued, "Anyway, I'll be late tonight, so don't wait up."

"If you come home tonight," Dotty whispered under her breath. 

"I heard that, Mother."

**Embassy party, later that same night**

"Patrick, do you think we could take a breather and sit out this next dance?" Amanda asked breathlessly. She looked up at the attractive man who was whirling her around the room and smiled. "How do you expect us to spot your contact if we're never still?"

Patrick O'Neal was new to the Agency, but not to the intelligence community. He had been overseas, working in the antiterrorism unit, and had just recently returned stateside. Almost from the moment he had entered the Agency he had pursued Amanda. He was tall, with dark hair, sparkling blue eyes and a wealth of personality, but even though Amanda found him to be charming and witty, she was not attracted to him. She knew that she would never find a man who could take Lee's place in her heart. 

Patrick replied, "I've already spotted him, Amanda. He just walked outside. When we finish the dance, we'll meet with him on the terrace. I'm sure we'll get plenty of good information from him. He's always been one of my best sources." He looked down at Amanda and gave her a devastating smile. "By the way, have I told you tonight how absolutely ravishing you look? You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the room." He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head, and he only skimmed her cheek with his lips.

Amanda backed away slightly. "Patrick, please. How many times do I have to remind you? We work together, but there's nothing more to our relationship, and there never will be. If you continue with this behavior, I'll have to ask Billy not to partner us in the future."

Patrick had the grace to look chagrined and quickly changed tactics. "Hey, nothing personal, love. I was just playing our cover. We are supposed to be on a date, aren't we?"

Amanda gave him a piercing look and said nothing.

"OK, Amanda, you win. The rest of the evening, I will conduct myself in a purely professional manner."

"Thank you, Patrick. Let's go find your contact."

The two of them strolled over to the French doors and walked onto the terrace. At first, Amanda could see nothing in the perfect blackness of the night. Suddenly, the bright flash of a match briefly illuminated the dark and she could just make out the silhouette of a man standing at the far end of the terrace. "That's him," Patrick whispered. "Now, follow my lead and let me do all the talking. He doesn't trust many people and I don't want to spook him."

The couple casually strolled over to the man. Patrick leaned against the railing and pulled Amanda into his arms. He lowered his head to Amanda's and brought his lips to her neck. Turning away slightly, and in a voice just loud enough for the other man to hear, he said, "The night has many eyes."

The other man responded in a barely audible whisper, "And ears. Nice to see you again, Patrick. Let's take a walk in the garden." At that, the man turned from them and walked down the marble stairs into the garden below the terrace. After a few minutes, Patrick and Amanda followed and caught up to him in a secluded corner of the garden.

"So, Anton, what do you have for us?" Patrick asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, Patrick was struck from behind and he crumpled silently to the ground. Simultaneously, a pair of strong arms surrounded Amanda, and she was gagged before she could make a sound.

Anton sneered at Amanda as she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. He spit out, "Mrs. King, we've been waiting a long time for this. I'm so glad you were able to accommodate us, and I hope you enjoy the little trip I have planned for you." He nodded and his unseen partner grabbed her arm and injected her with the contents of a hypodermic needle. Amanda swiftly succumbed to the drug's effects and she collapsed onto the grass below.

**Part four: An airplane above the Atlantic**

**September 1987**

Amanda stirred, moaning in pain as she attempted to sit up. She gave up quickly, slumping back onto the hard metallic surface of the plane's floor. She took a mental inventory of her condition; her arms were handcuffed behind her back, her legs were bound, and her head was aching fiercely, but nothing seemed to be broken. She opened her eyes, only to close them immediately when severe pain shot through her already throbbing head.

She heard low, cruel laughter and a voice calling her name. Turning toward the sound, she opened her eyes a mere slit, attempting to focus on the blurred figure of Anton standing above her. "Ah, Mrs. King, I hope your flight has been a comfortable one," the man sneered, adding with contempt, "So sorry we couldn't offer you first class accommodations, but we had to get you out of the country quickly."

Amanda tried to respond, opening her mouth, and moving her lips, but no sound would come out; her tongue feeling as if it were covered in thick cotton. She licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. Finally, she was able to croak out in a whisper, "Who are you and where are you taking me?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. King. We'll be landing soon and then you'll get all the answers you want. I'm sure Scimitar will be happy to explain, before he has the pleasure of executing you."

Amanda shuddered before replying in a low, shaky voice, "Who is Scimitar, and why would he want to kill me? I don't know who he is!"

"Do you really not know how many enemies you've made? I'm sure Scimitar will be disappointed in your short memory. He enjoyed your company the last time, and is looking forward to this reunion."

"I don't know anyone named Scimitar!"

"True, you know him by another name. Perhaps you remember Karbala?" he asked, as he pulled a hypodermic needle out of his pocket. Amanda struggled in vain as he grabbed her arm and plunged the sharp metallic point into her flesh. Just as before, the drug took effect immediately and Amanda again fell into unconsciousness. 

**Part five: Terrorist hideout, somewhere in the Middle East**

**September 1987**

"Amanda?" His voice called out into the darkness as he drifted in and out of a dream state. As always, no answer was heard, silence mocking his mournful plea. And as always, as full awareness returned, so did the memories. Memories of happier times flooded his mind. But the memories that had always brought him some small measure of pleasure and happiness now served only to accentuate his current desperate situation.

Lee lowered his head in despair as the memories overwhelmed him, and he realized he would probably never see his Amanda again. By sheer force of will, he pushed those cruel thoughts from his mind and instead reviewed his condition. He estimated he had been held captive for almost a week. Captive and helpless, at the mercy of the unknown. 

The first few days of his imprisonment were a blur, and he knew no more now than he had when he was first taken. Not a word had been spoken to him, and he had no idea where he was being held. He was fed, poorly, once a day, by his jailer. He had no illusions about his fate, though. He knew he was a dead man, and it was only a matter of time. Why they had decided to keep him alive this long, he had no idea. Any question he had asked was ignored at best, and at worst, answered with a brutal blow to his abdomen. 

He heard voices outside his cell and he jerked his head in surprise when he realized the guard was unlocking the door. By his calculations, it wasn't time for food. He tensed as he realized they must be coming to kill him. Backing up against the dirty wall, he braced himself for what was to come, ready to fight if he could. The door opened and Lee held his breath, letting it out in surprise and relief when the guards did not enter the cell. Instead, they shoved another prisoner into the small room, who hit the floor, groaning in pain. Then, the door was slammed shut and the key turned in the lock. 

He slid down onto the floor and warily inched his way over to the new captive. Slowly, he reached out and turned the body over, his heart leaping into his throat when he saw who it was.

"Amanda, no, no, no," he cried over and over. He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, and moving closer to her, cradled her head in his lap. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she stirred, murmuring softly. Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed at him with a blank stare. "Amanda, it's me. Come on, Amanda. See, it's me."

Recognition finally dawned in her eyes and she gave Lee a weak smile. She tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength. Lee helped her up into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms. She gratefully accepted his embrace and leaned against his chest, content to stay there, comforted by his strong heartbeat. Everything seemed to dissolve around them; all that mattered was that they were together. Within only a few minutes, though, reality returned. 

Amanda turned slightly in Lee's arms and looked up at him. "Water," she uttered hoarsely. Lee gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the cot in the corner of the room. He looked around for the bowl that still contained a bit of the water he had been given that morning. Finding it, he quickly returned to Amanda's side, and raising her head, helped her take tiny sips of the tepid liquid. "Thank you, Lee," she whispered before giving him a shaky smile. 

Looking down at Amanda, Lee realized his love for her was as strong as it had ever been, and as horrible as the situation was, Lee couldn't deny to himself that it was good to see her. He cupped her face with his hand before leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I love you so much, Amanda," he murmured. Then, shaking his head, he added, "I'm sorry, I have no right to say that to you. I know after the way I left you, I can't expect you to have any feelings for me."

"Oh, Lee, I still love you," she whispered back. She swallowed a few times and with difficulty, continued, "I was angry at first, and hurt, but I never stopped loving you. How could I? You're my life, Lee, and you always will be. When the anger went away and the pain lessened, the love was still there. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could change that. Your love is engraved too deeply in my heart." She smiled at him and they shared a short, but sweet, loving kiss. Soon, however, exhaustion overcame them and they each fell into troubled sleep.

The clanging sound of the cell door opening woke Lee, and he tensed. He opened his eyes just as the door was shut again. The guard had brought them water and some flat rounds of bread. Checking Amanda and seeing she was still sleeping, he got up and retrieved the food. As he approached the cot, Amanda stirred. She sat up and looked wildly around the room, fear in her eyes. When she finally focused on Lee, she relaxed and made room for him next to her on the cot.

They shared the water and bread. "I didn't realize I was so hungry," Amanda said as they polished off the last crumbs. "It seems like forever since I've eaten." She looked at Lee, puzzled. "I'm all confused, Lee. Do you know what day it is?"

Lee grimaced and replied, "I'm not sure. I know I was taken on a Tuesday, but I don't know how long I was out. I estimate it's been about a week or so. What about you, Amanda? What do you remember?"

"We were working an embassy party on Sunday. We were meeting Patrick's contact, but he betrayed us. I don't even know if Patrick is alive or. . ."

Lee interrupted, angrily. "You still work for the Agency? Amanda, why didn't you quit the way I asked? I told you working for the Agency was too dangerous." Lee ran his hand through his hair before continuing, "Oh, Amanda, it's my fault. Once again, it's my fault, and I don't see a way out of it. I had pretty much resigned myself to the fact that I'm going to die here, but now . . . "

Amanda cut him off. "Stop blaming yourself, Lee. I remained at the Agency because it was what I wanted. Yes, you recruited me the first time, but you're not the reason I stayed." She looked up at him and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Well, not the ** only** reason. I once asked you why you do this work and you told me that it was a dirty job that somebody had to do, and that you were good at it. Lee, I'm good at it, too. Yes, I'm in danger. **We're** in danger, but it's not your fault. I'm an adult, remember? No guts, no glory. So, stop blaming yourself. I'm here because of some twisted terrorist, not because of anything you did or didn't do."

Lee gazed at Amanda with admiration. "You really are something, Amanda. I once told you that you were the bravest woman I've ever known, and you are. I can't believe you still love me, or that you forgive me for leaving you, but I'm selfish enough to take it, because I love you so much. This past year has been so hard for me, and I know it was for you, too. I'm so sorry I put you through it." With emotion choking his voice, he continued, "One thing I've learned this past year is that I need you in my life." 

"Lee Stetson, you are the best, the bravest, the smartest, most handsome man I know," she replied with a shaky smile. 'Would he remember?' she thought to herself.

Lee smiled back, revealing his dimples, as he answered her, "I think my line is, 'I love you.'"

Amanda smiled in relief and happiness and asked, "Then, will you marry me?"

"Oh yeah, I'll marry you. We're the luckiest two people . . . "

". . . on the face of the earth," she finished for him.

He gathered her into his arms and they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, Lee let out a small laugh and said, "You know, we've got to stop meeting like this." Then he sobered and pulled Amanda into a tight embrace. He whispered, "Now that I have something to live for again, we've got to find a way out of this."

"We're really in trouble, aren't we?"

"Amanda, what do you remember about who brought you here?"

Amanda furrowed her brow as she tried to recall what her captor had said to her. "Lee, I know he said something to me about who was behind my kidnapping, but I can't remember the name. It was Si . . . Si . . . Scimitar. That's it, Lee, Scimitar." Lee reeled back in shock. "Are you sure? He said it was Scimitar?"

"Yes. Lee, do you know who that is?"

"It can't be," he said shaking his head. "He can't be out."

Another memory surfaced and Amanda blurted out, "Lee, right before I was knocked out, Anton mentioned Karbala. Do you think Birol has anything to do with this?"

Lee grabbed hold of her arms, "Amanda, Scimitar is Addi Birol. It all makes sense now. He's getting his revenge on us. He must have engineered the whole thing."

Amanda shuddered. "But, Lee, he's in prison. How can he be behind this?"

"Don't you see? He's escaped, Amanda, but he had us nabbed before then. Otherwise, we would have been warned the moment he broke out." He thought for a minute before he continued, "Now, I understand why I wasn't killed right away. Birol wants us together when he arrives." 

Amanda began to shake as she remembered her ordeal with Birol the previous year. "Lee, he's going to kill us. You know that, right? Anton told me Scimitar was going to execute me."

Lee put his arms around her to comfort her. "I know that's what he wants to do. But I'm not going to give up easily. We'll do whatever we can to keep him from his objective."

"How, Lee? Look at us. We're his captives, on starvation rations, we don't have access to any weapons, and we're outnumbered."

"I always look for the silver lining, remember? I'm not going to lose you again. I just don't know how I'm going to pull it off."

They spent the next few hours contemplating possibilities and rejecting them as impractical. Eventually, they worked up a plan they thought they could carry off. Now, they had to wait and see if Birol would fall for it.

**Part six: Terrorist hideout, the next day**

**September 1987**

Amanda sat on the cot, swinging her legs nervously. "Do you think it will work, Lee? I don't think it will work. I don't think I can pull it off. Lee, I can't do it." She looked at him, panic in her eyes. "I can't do it."

Lee tried to reassure her. "Amanda, everything will work out. It has to. Remember, you're a professional. You can do it and you will do it."

Footsteps outside the cell interrupted them. "Well, this could be it. Just remember what we're fighting for, Amanda." Lee said as he positioned himself on the floor. "I love you." 

Those three simple words gave Amanda the strength she needed to face whatever might happen. "I love you, too," she replied as the door was unlocked.

Addi Birol entered the cell where Lee and Amanda were imprisoned. Waving his gun in their direction, he said, "Finally, I get vengeance on the two who tried to destroy me and Karbala. Do you understand now that I cannot be stopped? Karbala lives, stronger than ever, even after your pathetic attempts to finish it."

Lee, sitting on the floor by the cot, his arms wrapped around his knees, looked up at him with a look of despair. "Whatever you do to me, it can't compare with what I've already done to myself."

"Oh, shut up, and stop feeling sorry for yourself," Amanda said to him from the cot. "It's always you. Can't think of anything or anyone else, can you? The great Scarecrow gets scared and the first thing he does is run away from me. Oh, how I hate you. I don't know what I ever saw in you, you weak coward. Why can't you be a real man?" Gesturing to Birol she continued, "**He** might be ruthless, but he's not spineless. I'd much rather have a man like him than a pretender like you. I just hope he kills you first, so I can watch." 

For just a few seconds, Addi wondered what their game was, but as Amanda continued her tirade, he decided to play along. Glancing at Lee, Birol jeered, "Ah, the woman scorned." Turning his attention to Amanda he said, "You've got fire and passion. I like that in a woman. Perhaps I'll make you mine, and see if you are to my liking."

Amanda stood, and moving closer to Birol gave him a smoldering smile, before murmuring seductively, "Um, I think I'd like that. You might even decide that I'm worth keeping."

Addi tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants and reached up, grabbing her chin roughly in his hand, his eyes raking her form. "You must be an idiot, Stetson, to give up a prize like this."

Lee balled his fists, and with teeth clenched warned him, "Keep your filthy hands off of her, Birol."

Amanda turned to him and laughed. "What right do you have to tell him anything? You gave up all rights when you left me." She put a hand up to Birol's lips and traced them with a fingertip. "You know, I've always thought dangerous was sexy."

Birol placed a strong arm around Amanda's waist and drew her to him in a cruel, possessive kiss. When he finally released her, he found himself staring into the barrel of his gun. Wiping her lips with the back of her other hand, Amanda spat at him and said, "Well, Lee, we guessed right." She continued, addressing Birol, "We thought we could use your ego against you. How could you think I would ever have anything to do with you?"

Birol smiled contemptuously and clapped as he mocked her, "Bravo, Amanda, a fine performance. I'm sorry to say it's wasted, for you have seriously underestimated me. Did you really think I trusted you?" He gestured to the partially open door, where Amanda could see a gun barrel aimed at Lee. 

Amanda backed up, the gun now dangling uselessly in her hand, until her legs hit the edge of the cot and she fell onto it. The gun clattered to the floor. Lee made a move toward it, but halted when he saw the door swing open.

"Patrick?" Amanda asked in shock.

"Ah, Amanda. Close your mouth, love. It's not very becoming." 

Amanda stared at him numbly, and asked him the first question that came to mind, "How long?"

"Oh, from the start, Amanda. From the start. You never wondered why I pursued you so diligently? All of it was designed for this moment. It's not that you're not desirable, but you should have realized only a fool would have continued after being shot down as often as you shot me down. If you had reciprocated, it would have made my assignment so much sweeter. Oh well, c'est la vie." 

"How could you, Patrick? What could make you turn against your country?" 

Birol gave her an evil smile, "He makes the perfect double agent, doesn't he? It's amazing how the promise of a little money can make even the staunchest patriot turn on his country. He did his job well, don't you think?" Turning to Patrick, he commanded, "Here's where you earn your keep. Kill them both."

Patrick took aim at Amanda, saying, "Sorry, love, but it's just business."

Lee screamed, "No, not Amanda. Please, not Amanda! Kill me, but let her live."

"Don't worry, Scarecrow. You'll get your turn, but you'll suffer first, just as you made me suffer in prison. Laughing wickedly, he demanded of Patrick, "Kill her now."

Amanda faced death with courage, not allowing any of them to see her fear. She closed her eyes as she saw Patrick's fingers tighten on the trigger. She jerked when she heard the blast, and waited for the pain. Surprisingly, she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped to see Patrick standing over Birol's body.

Directing his words at the fallen terrorist, Patrick smirked, "Triple agent, Birol." Turning toward a shaken Amanda and Lee, he added flippantly, "I just hate it when they get it wrong." He pointed his gun back at Birol and said, "His men will be expecting two shots," before firing another round into the body. "There, that should satisfy them. Now, let's get out of here."

Patrick led the way as the three of them exited the cell and ran down the dark corridor. Reaching the end, he pulled open a door into the bright sunshine. Lee and Amanda squinted against the harsh light as they ran hand in hand across a small courtyard to a waiting jeep. They piled in and Patrick tore down the dusty road. In the rapidly growing distance, they could hear shouts and rapid bursts of gunfire. 

After a few minutes, Patrick glanced back and shouted to his passengers, "I think that looks far enough." He reached into his front pocket and pulling out a small rectangular box, pushed the red button in its center. For a few seconds, it seemed as if time stopped, then all hell broke loose. A huge explosion ripped through the quiet and the resulting shockwave nearly drove the jeep off the dirt track. With a steady hand, Patrick kept control and continued putting distance between them and the smoke-filled conflagration behind them.

Half an hour later, he pulled up next to a helicopter waiting for them in the desert. The trip in the chopper was quick, and before long, they were aboard a plane bound for Germany. They landed at Ramstein Air Base, where Lee and Amanda had time to shower, eat and change clothes before boarding another jet. They were soon flying across the Atlantic, back to Washington and the Agency.

**Part seven: An airplane above the Atlantic**

**September 1987**

Amanda felt herself being pulled into wakefulness, and she struggled against it, nestling deeper into the strong arms that held her. As sleep left her, she was momentarily disoriented, but as she remembered where she was and in whose embrace she rested, she relaxed. She pillowed her head on Lee's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and the rhythmic sounds of his breathing. She found herself breathing in sync with him, matching his inhalations and exhalations. She reached up a hand to stroke his smooth cheek, and was surprised when her hand was caught and a warm kiss placed in her palm.

"Did you sleep well, Amanda?" Lee murmured to her.

Amanda turned and looked up at the face of the man she loved, and smiling, replied, "Better than I have in a long time, Lee." Then, caressing his cheek again, she teased him, saying, "Um, you know, I was kind of getting used to the stubble."

He laughed and his eyes twinkled. "Now she tells me! I **have** been thinking about growing a beard," he said as he covered her hand with his and held it against his face.

"Don't you dare!" Then, seeing the teasing look in his eyes, she relaxed and laughed softly.

He pulled her deeper into an embrace, and for some time, they just sat there, enjoying each other's nearness. Lee broke the silence, "Amanda."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about what you said."

"What?"

Well, I know our plan was to fool Birol, but I was thinking, I wouldn't blame you if you actually believed some of the things you said about me. I was a spineless coward for leaving you. I was so caught up in my fear for your life that. . . "

Amanda pulled away from him and stared at him, as she interrupted him, "Just one minute, Lee Stetson. I didn't mean a word of that and you know it. I've known you too long to think that you're any of those things. You are the bravest man I know. What we went through last fall was terrifying for both of us, and I understand that you felt responsible for the danger I was in. But, when it was over, I had the comfort of you **and** my family to get over it. You had no one except me, and our feelings for each other were so new. . ."

Lee groaned as he pulled Amanda closer and kissed her. He whispered, "I love you so much, Amanda, and I really don't deserve your love or understanding. But, I need it. I need you. Amanda, you are all I've **ever** needed. I just wish I could have trusted that last year. When I think about what I could have lost. . ." He shuddered and tightened his arms around her.

Amanda smiled and reassured him. "You haven't lost anything, Lee, and you never will. We have the rest of our lives together, so let's not allow thoughts of what could have been to ruin it." Laughingly, she added, "One thing I know about our future, it will never be boring." 

Lee shook his head at her and smiled. "Right. Why should it be any different than our past?"

She placed a lingering kiss on his lips and snuggled back into his arms, "So when's this plane land anyway? I'm ready to get started on our life together."

**THE END ------- FOR NOW**

  
  



End file.
